


Evanstan RPS 短篇集

by eggroll999



Category: Evanstan RPS
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Happy Ending, Love Story, M/M, PWP, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggroll999/pseuds/eggroll999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All about evanstan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 绯闻后遗症

**Author's Note:**

> 关键字 绯闻 生气 追妻记 逗比  
> 梗来自 @kis恋oO兔兔
> 
> 故事简介
> 
> CE被公司要求和某个新人（Anne）传绯闻增加曝光率，结果对方将计就计灌醉CE准备假戏真做，结果被回家的包子发现，生气的包子直接买机票出去浪了。。。 
> 
> ＊Anne为原创人物，Chris公司的演员新人。

上

Chris在下午醒来后带着宿醉后的头痛，习惯性的翻身搂过躺在旁边的人，结果发现旁边是空荡荡的冰凉。完全没有人睡过的痕迹让Chris一下子睡意全无。

他试着喊对方的名字，没人回应他，而且嗓子干的生疼。去冰箱拿出果汁喝了一大杯的Chris，带着疑问去客房找人，结果却一无所获。

这让他开始努力试着回想昨晚到底发生了什么，为什么Seb会不再自己身边，因为他确实记得昨晚Sebby有回家，他还笑着和Sebby打了招呼。而这是他目前关于昨夜脑子里唯一记得的事情。

安慰自己可能是Seb有事出去了的Chris随手拿了一个电话拨打了Sebastian的号码，结果得到拨打用户不在服务区的提示。

Chris彻底紧张了起来，对方怎么会手机不再服务区？难道是昨晚喝的太多了，Sebby回家看到后生气了？

 

一些关于昨夜凌乱的记忆开始攻占Chris的大脑，酒，舞会，投资人，女演员，经纪人，Sebby的脸，闪回的片段使他感到头痛隐隐加剧。

 

在被扔在客厅的外套里，Chris发现了自己电量明显不足的手机。屏幕上显示了10个来自经纪人的未接来电。他滑开屏幕回拨回去，还没等他开口，就听到了对方在里面大声嚷嚷了起来，“Chris，听我说，你现在不要出门，可以的话也不要看新闻，我马上去找你，你在家？别激动，咱们有话可以慢慢讲。”

经纪人的态度让Chris感到摸不着头脑，“是不是和昨晚有关系？昨晚发生了什么？”

“你不记得了？总之你在家里等我。我三十分钟后到。”

挂断了电话的Chris隐隐感觉事情肯定和Seb突然一声不想的离开有关系。

他决定先洗个澡换身衣服，然后在把事情弄清楚，这样一身酒气出门找人可不是什么好注意。

洗完澡准备换衣服的Chris在打开衣柜时慌了。原本被Sebastisan占据了一大半的衣柜如今空空如野。

不仅如此，Sebastian放置在Chris家的行李箱也不见了踪影。

经过一番查看，对方似乎带走了自己放在Chris这儿的大部分生活用品，这一认知让Chris感到有些惊慌，这太超过了，为什么自己一觉醒来，男朋友就突然消失不见了？这太奇怪了！

不安的Chris先是给Scott打了电话，询问对方有没有遇到过一觉醒来男朋友就突然打包离开了的情况。

Scott想了想回答说，“你干了什么竟然能惹怒了出名好脾气甜心Sebby？”

“我说过Sebby不是你能叫的，我不知道。我昨晚只是喝多了，被同事送回家，总不能因为回家稍微晚点他就。。。”

“噢～被同事送回家？男同事女同事啊？”一下子找到重点的Scott打断了Chris接下来的话。

“啊？我想想，好像是女的，叫什么忘了，公司新人。”Chris感觉头更疼了。

“是不是那个叫Anne的？和你拍了支广告的那个？”

“诶！？你怎么会知道？我都不记得她名字了！”Chris对Scott开始对自己公司演艺新人的熟悉度表示非常诧异。

“你看看最近的娱乐八卦报道，就知道为什么我知道她了。”Scott幸灾乐祸的说道，“尤其是今天白天的最新报道，网上有。你自己看看吧。然后你就什么都懂了。”不等Chris发表长篇大论，机智懂Scott就抢先挂断了电话。

 

Scott的提示似乎让Chris回忆起了什么，更多的片段，柔软的胸部，刺鼻的香水味，还有涂着厚重唇膏的嘴唇。

现在的Chris感觉头痛更加严重了。  
为了弄清楚为什么Sebastian会一声不响的离开，万般不愿的Chris还是拨通了Chace的电话，Chris自以为机智的抢先问出了自己的问题以免先一步被对方冷嘲热讽，“Sebby在你那儿？”

“你要是记得昨晚自己干了什么，估计就没脸给我打电话了。”Chace简短的回答让Chris更加好奇昨晚发生了什么。难道是又把Sebby在床上弄哭了？但想想应该不至于，Sebby明明很享受床上的这种情趣。

“实在想不出来，就看看娱乐八卦版的报纸。”说完Chace就挂断了电话。

 

Chris虽然是好莱坞圈子里的知名演员，但他对娱乐八卦毫无兴趣，他甚至很少看娱乐版新闻。如果娱乐界有什么需要他知道的消息，他的助理自然会把新闻内容整合后发送或复述给他，但也仅限于重点内容。

最终Chris决定在联系Sebastian前先弄清楚事情发生的原因比较好。

经纪人还没到，他便先在google上搜索了一下自己的名字——这是获取新闻最快的方式。

然后就发现最近和自己名字连在一起的都是公司新晋女演员Annie的名字——

女明星Anne夜半离开豪宅，疑似搭上美国甜心Chris Evans

知情人士爆料女明星Anne与Chris Evans交往慎密感情升温

新人Anne与大明星Chris片场交流甚欢，火花四射

新晋女星大赞搭档Chris Evans，期待再次合作

…………

最新一条的配图就是凌晨Anne从他家离开的照片。

 

看到这些报道，Chris才想起来之前经纪人是有找他谈过和后背传绯闻增加曝光度的事情。但他已经不太记得自己当时的答案。

所以Sebby是因为这个。。。

经纪人的到来打断了Chris的思路。

看到Chris一面冷静的表情，经纪人的心则开始忐忑不安，但还是大致说明了目前的情况，事情其实很简单，无外乎公司想捧红新人，想借助Chris增加曝光度，正巧Chris目前单身，一切合情合理。

本来一切都很正常，但没想到对方是真心喜欢上了Chris。

昨晚，在没支会经纪人的情况下，私自趁着Chris喝醉，借机会送对方回家，没想到反而遇上了对方的正牌男友——Sebastian Stan。

据Anne描述，Sebastian进门的时候正好看到她在和Chris接吻，并且对方还搂着她的腰。对方关门的声音吓的她离开推开了Chris，还没等她质疑对方为什么出现在Chris的家里，Sebastian就已经用冰冷的眼神冷漠的语调以及礼貌的措辞下了逐客令。那一刻Anne感觉自己就像被电影里的冬兵当目标人物注视一样。她顺应本能的逃了，逃出了Chris的家。

被赶出门的Anne还没从惊吓中恢复过来，就被蹲在没看的狗仔拍到了正面照。

这让本来就是经验不足的新人Anne更加无措了，好在她做了正确的决定，第一时间拨通了经济公司的电话寻求帮助。

 

现在Chris唯一的感想就是大骂一句What the hell。

自己和Sebastian的恋情被人撞见并不是什么大不了的事情，本来经纪公以及双方的朋友家人都就知道彼此的存在，一直未曾公开只是因为他们在等一个合适机会向大众正式公开。

Chris一直对这段感情充满信心，在母亲Lisa知道Sebastian的事情之后，也一直催Chris带Seb回家坐坐，只是因为两人的档期排不开而一直没有机会见面。

现在，当他和Seb终于都有时间的现在，却出了这样的乌龙事件。

开始Chris对Seb不相信自己是感到生气的。但想想这该死的绯闻是从自己和Sebby因为工作两地分居时开始的，Chris也没什么资格好怪Sebby生气的，是自己粗心造成了对方的误会。而现在的重点是找回他。

下

“所以你还是没找到他？”Scott看着坐在自己酒吧里黑着脸的Chris，感觉压力好大。

“找到了，他在罗马。”Chris表情还是冷冷的，盯着杯子里的逐渐融化的冰块。

“然后呢？”Scott一脸你为什么还坐在这里跟我谈心而不是飞过去陪Sebastian的表情看着Chris。

“没然后了，他说他想散心。”

“……你就没有什么想法吗？”Scott感到无语，但还是硬着头皮问了下去。

“他让我老实在NYC等他回来。我还能怎么样？”Chris烦躁的喝了口酒，感觉有些心塞。

“你觉得是你等他自己消气比较快，还是去陪他让他消气比较快？”Scott翻了个白眼，他越来越不理解他老哥的直男思维了。

“你觉得我过去找他没问题？”

“会有什么问题？！”Scott感觉自己真的被打败了。

 

Chris没告诉Sebastian他会去罗马找他。他用了一些私人关系，顺利进入了Sebastian在罗马居住的酒店套房，本来想给对方一个惊喜，结果却扑了空，Sebastian不在这儿。

人不在，东西都在。

这是Chris查看了对方的衣柜后得到的答案。

应该是出去玩了吧，那我该给他来个什么样的惊喜呢？

Chris坐在沙发上，盯着手机，在思考要不要场外求助自己富有经验的老弟Scott。但旅途的劳累还是让他决定先去洗澡换衣服，他不希望突然回来的Seb看到自己这幅舟车劳累的模样。

热水澡很好的解除了劳累，解乏的同时，又有困意上涌，Chris最终选择顺从自己的意志，只在胯上围了一条毛巾就湿漉漉的躺倒在酒店松软的大床上了。

 

等到他醒睡的迷迷糊糊的时候，突然感觉身体上多了一人份的重量，熟悉味道让他放松了警惕，嘴里念着，“Sebby……”对方的头发弄的他有点痒。

“嘘……”

“别闹，Sebby，让我再睡会儿。”Chris直接搂过身上人的腰，抱着又睡了过去。

 

Chris是被从下体传来的濡湿感觉弄醒的，阴茎被一个熟悉的湿热的口腔包裹着，从头部到根部以及根部的阴囊都被一条灵活的舌头舔弄和湿润的嘴唇吮吸着，熟悉的动作让尚未睁开眼睛的Chris一下子就踩到是谁再自己身上作怪。

“嗯……Sebby……”Chris发出了满足的呻吟，他习惯性的想用右手按住对头，就像Sebastian每次主动给他口交一样，一样，他想把自己的阴茎顶入对方的喉咙，感受那刺激的咽喉反射，可惜的是，他的手被分别固定在了床头两侧，他睁开了眼睛，首先看到的是埋在他下体的一个棕色的脑袋——Sebastian跪在他两腿之间，低着头舔弄着他的阴茎。

Chris挣动手臂的声音让身下的Sebastian发现他醒了过来，对方只是稍微抬起头看了一眼Chris，红润的嘴唇依旧没有吞吐的动作。

Chris被对方发红的眼角和带着情欲的眼神弄的更加硬了。

Sebastian也明显感觉到自己嘴里的大家伙又涨大了一圈，吞吐的动作更加困难，他稍微吐出了一点柱身，用舌头仔细舔吻着阴茎的头部，不时的吞咽下因动作而分泌出的口水和前液。

Chris的喘息声逐渐在加重，他叫着Sebastian的名字，累计的快感让他不自觉脖颈后仰并且向上顶胯，他渴望进入的更深，他快到了，他渴望再次体会被对方喉咙紧紧包围的快感。

而让他不满的，Sebastian似乎察觉他即将达到高潮而他吐出了含口里的阴茎，抬起头，坐在了Chris的腰上。

这时Chris才发现Sebastian并不是像自己时全裸着，他身上穿了一条黑色的透明平角内裤。挺立的阴茎正隔着丝滑仿若无物的内裤顶着Sebastian的臀瓣，“Sebby，你……”

“你为什么会觉得我会给你吸出来？”Sebastian抢先打断了Chris的话，伸出红艳的舌头舔着自己的嘴唇，“你就没有什么要说的么？”Sebastian的眼睛一瞬间就从带着湿气的水雾中清明了，唯一让Chris感觉自己刚刚看到的那双包含情欲的双眼不是自己错觉的证据就是对方眼睛的红晕。

“Sebby，”Chris包含情欲的喊了对方一句，却收到对方挑眉的眼神，他自知讨了个没趣，就清了清喉咙，换上了讨好的语气，“Sebby，那是个误会，我那天喝多了，我和她什么都没做。”

“什么都没做？“Sebastian明显不太满意这个回答，他抬起臀部用臀缝磨蹭着身下人的阴茎，“你可以回忆下我赶通告回家之后看见了什么？嗯？”  
“嘶……”Chris试着忽略来自磨蹭给出的快感。

“如果我那天没回家，是不是就会发生点更进一步的？真抱歉打扰了你的好事。”

“Sebby，你是不是在房间里撒了醋？怎么突然闻着那么酸啊。你真的不需要去看看？”开心于自己爱人吃醋的Chris还不忘俏皮的调戏对方。

“……”Sebastian脸突然有些发红，他在努力克制自己不要因为对方的一个小玩笑而变的情绪激动，但Chris脸上欠扁的笑容还是激起了让Sebastian想把从对方脸上扯下来的冲动，他决定按原定计划，“有没有醋坛子我是不知道，不过我有还有另一个特意为你准备的表演。！”

Sebastian从Chris的起身，缓慢脱掉了自己的内裤，早已挺立的硬件弹跳了出来，但Sebastian没有直接去抚慰他，而是半跪着移动到了Chris因张开双腿而赋予处的空间处坐了下来，尽量张开自己的双腿搭在Chris的腿上，让身后因为羞耻和兴奋而开始张合的小穴露了出来暴露在Chris的实现范围内，嘴角带着笑的注视着Chris 。

Chris看着对方不知道从那里摸出了一个设计中规中矩蓝红配色中间印有一颗银色星星的按摩棒，他一眼就认出来这是复仇者联盟时期某个著名品牌根据超级英雄的形象而打造一系列情趣按摩棒中的美队款。他似乎有点明白自己的小情人想要干什么了，“sweetie，我觉得我的能让你更爽！”

“我没试过怎么能确定它比你更能满足我？”Sebastian立刻反驳了回去，还不忘伸出舌尖舔着有些干涩的嘴唇，语气略带自豪的说，“这可是美队款的！”

他把按摩棒放进嘴里，尽可能放慢速度的舔弄着头部和柱身，眼睛却一直盯着Chris的表情。对方恨不得自己代替他手中按摩棒的表情很大程度愉悦了Sebastian，当按摩棒完全被润滑后，他就直接把按摩棒推进了之前早已做好润滑的蜜穴。

被进入的一霎，sebastian被混合疼痛的满涨感而逼的呻吟出声。因被撑开显露出粉色内壁的穴口贪婪的紧紧含着异物的入侵，前端的阴茎似乎因为疼痛而有些发软的，Sebastian一手握着自己的阴茎上下抚摸的同时，另一只手握在后穴按摩棒的地步来回进出抽插。

Sebastian对自己身体内部的敏感点并不熟悉，在随便抽插了几下也没体会到像被Chris进入后的快感后他就放弃了摆弄自己的后穴，转而把全部注意力都放在自己的小Sebby上。他一手撑着身体，保持平衡，另一手则开始揉弄自己的分身，被Chris注视着的认知让他整个人都更加兴奋了。

Chris没法把自己的注意力从Sebastian的后穴上移开，那本该包裹着自己兄弟的地方现在却被别的东西侵占，这让Chris的眼神变得更加深暗，“Sebby，放开我，听话，你会更爽的。”

已经陷入自慰快感的Sebastian只是张开完全湿润的蓝绿色眼睛无神的看着Chris，却并没有回应对。

被对方眼神看的欲火直烧的Chris觉得自己必须要做点什么，不然真的快疯了。

随着Sebastian的动作，即将射精的快感让他没心情管Chris是不是还在饥渴的看着他。在达到高潮的那一刻，带来大脑一片空白的快感让他只想松开手向后好好躺会儿。

当身体刚触碰到柔软的床垫上时，Sebastian感觉到自己身体多了一片阴影，他睁开有些疲累的双眼，看到Chris挣脱了束缚，把自己压在了身下，“我应该把你绑的再紧点。”

“Sebby，你惩罚我的目的已经达到了，现在是不是该轮到我了？”

Chris不带犹豫的抽出了埋在Sebastian体内的按摩棒，直接把自己顶了进去。

 

end


	2. 怪你过分美丽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary
> 
> 在因为CE在为妇联2赶排而和狐朋狗友一起在夜店过生日的Seb被路人甲勾搭，然后就……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关键词 生日夜店梗 厕所play 吃醋梗 PWP
> 
> 脑洞来自 @Mishamigo

 

上

“我能理解，Chris，嗯，没关系，工作重要，下次吧，下次一起过生日。”Sebastian忍住心里小小的失望，装作开朗乐观的回应Chris。

“Sorry，Baz，第一个生日让你自己过。”Chris在大洋另一端道歉着。

“好啦，我还有Chace他们呢，没事啦，我和往常一样他他们唱K吃饭喝酒可以啦。”

“好，别喝太多，对身体不好。”

“好的！Love you, Chris.”

“Love you too, Baz.”

“怎么啦？看你那表情，嘿嘿，被你的Chris大大甩了是吗？”Charles暗搓搓的戳着Sebastian的包子脸。

“嘿，别闹！我可是靠脸吃饭的！”Sebastian拍掉了对方的手，“那我生日还是老样子？提前一天开始！吃饭唱K夜店！”

“Oh Yeah！我们的夜店小王子又卷土重来啦！”

 

Sebastian如约的在夜幕降临时来到了约好的KTV，亲友团先是愣了一下，他们的Sebby很久没这么打扮了——全部向后梳被发胶固定住的头发，贴身微透的V领T恤前段塞进了小脚皮质光感包腿裤里，起到点睛作用的皮带以及黑色的短靴，他甚至带了手表之后还佩戴了装饰用戒指——从和Chris交往之后。

“WOW！这才是过去和我们一起玩耍的Sebby！”Chace走上去一把搂住他的脖子，“生日快乐，Sebby！今天你是主角，打扮的这么闪亮真是对得起哥们儿们为你准备的后续娱乐节目！”

 

所谓的后续节目无外乎是夜店狂欢，分享了蛋糕美食，在唱high后来到了今夜的第一家酒吧。

“多了很多新酒？”到了吧台，Sebastian看着酒单，发现多了很多名字。

“也不看你多久没和我们一起浪……”

“你很久不和我们一起出来玩了！”Chace打断了Tobby的发言。  
“好啦，我们现在就开始吧？”Charles拿过了酒单，“你准备好今天断片了对吧？”

“Yep, here we go!” 

 

Chris在以四倍速赶排好了自己的戏份后，就以了最快从伦敦到纽约的航班。他本来想要提前通知Scott让他为Sebastian的生日party出份力，至少把地点订到他的酒吧，这也多少能让他万一赶不回去还能多少放心一点，结果却因为拍戏太忙太累而忘记了通知。等到下飞机达到纽约时，时间早已经过了午夜十二点。

该死，他不是第一个和Sebby说生日快乐的人。Chris看了看表，决定还是先直接回家给自己的sweetest kid一个惊喜，毕竟现在开始才是对方的生日，Sebastian不像是会提前庆祝。

等到了家的Chris看到空无一人的公寓，就知道，他的甜心Sebby肯定是出去找人喝酒了。

依旧想给Sebastian惊喜的Chris先放下了行李，然后拨打了Scott的电话，“是我，Sebby在你那儿吗？”

“Chris？！你找他不是应该给他打电话？等等，你回来了？你现在不是应该在伦敦么？！”

“我现在在家。所以Sebby到底在不在你那儿？”Chris略带不耐烦的问。

“额。。。Chris，我觉得，你还是打Sebby电话比较好。”Scott回忆了一下之前半小时前Sebastian离开时的样子，继续说，“他来过这儿，不过坐了没多久走了，半小时之前走的，和他那群死党。”

“Scott，你最好把你知道的都告诉我。”

 

“Sebby，你今天喝的好猛啊。”Tobby感觉喝的有点头晕，他已经开始不太记得这是他们来的第几家酒吧了。

“嗝……没，没吧，我感觉和平时差不多……”Sebastian感觉自己整个人都high了起来，他拍了拍好友的肩膀，“Chace呢？我……嗯……要找他谈人生！”

“哈哈哈哈哈，他刚才好像是和一个妹子走了，就在……”Tobby在挤满人的舞池里搜索着Chace的身影。

Sebastian先对方一步定位到了Chace，但手机却响了起来，来电显示是Scott，这让Sebastian的酒稍微醒了那么一点，但也感到疑惑，他用手捋了捋头发，滑开屏幕接听了起来，“Hey Scott, what’s up？”

“没什么，就是，你现在在哪？刚才你走的时候有东西落在吧台了，我现在给你送过去？”

“啊，有东西。。。哦。。。可是这个时候，不应该……嗝……是你最忙的时间？麻烦你过来不太好吧。”正在聊天的间隙，Sebastian又因为猜错点数而喝了一杯Charles递过来的shots，他感觉整个人都开始晕了起来，但随即而来的兴奋度也越加旺盛。

“额，不，没事，我顺路，你现在知道自己在哪吗？”

正在和其他人玩着游戏的Sebastian没多想酒回答说，“嗯，等我问问他们有没有人知道……”

坐在副驾驶的Chris哪怕离听筒有一段距离，也能听见从里面传来的震耳欲聋的背景音，他听见Sebastian在电话里大声喊着谁，问着酒吧的名字，眉头皱了起来。

坐在驾驶位的Scott明显感受到从旁边传来的低气压，终于在他感觉要被Chris的气场冻僵之前，Sebastian带着酒气的声音从电话另一端传了过来。

“我在Eleven，你到了电话我，然后我出去找你？”

“好，再好不过啦。一会儿见。”挂了电话的Scott看了看旁边的Chris，说，“他在Eleven，放心，那不是gay吧，如果这么说能让你好受点。”

“如果能快点到那儿，我觉得我回更好受。”Chris冲着Scott微笑。

 

到达目的地的时候，Chris自然没让Scott给Sebastian打电话，而是拉着Scott走进了酒吧，沿途遇到注定搭讪的人理都没理，中途一直想撤的Scott被对方强制去舞池找人，而Chris则负责卡座部分。

Chris最终在最里端的沙发处发现了Sebastian，站在稍远处的他对他看到的画面深深吸了口气来强迫自己镇定——Sebastian明显喝多了的缩在最里端，他身边本应陪着的好友们都不见踪影，只有一个穿着略显暴露的美女亲密的把头依贴在他的肩膀上。

Chris听到了自己脑子里一根线崩掉的声音——他的Sebby在和一个浓妆艳抹的女人调情！

之前的角度让Chris只能看到女人粘着他的却看不太清Sebastian的动作，而走进之后，Chris才发现Sebatisan的一只手是搂着那个女人的腰。

Chris听到了自己脑子里一根线崩掉的声音——他的Sebby在和一个浓妆艳抹的女人调情！

Chris直接走了到了Sebastian的面前，挑着眉居高临下的和他打着招呼，“Sebby，这就是你庆祝生日的方式？”

“诶？Ch……Chris？我难道喝的太多……嗝……都出现…幻觉了么？”Sebastian并没有放开搂着女人腰的手，反而开始自言自语，“你不是在……唔……”

“Chris并没有给对方说下去的机会，而是直接伸手一把把本来就因为喝醉而浑身虚软的Sebastian拉了起来，直接吻了上去。

Chris一手搂着Sebastian的腰，另一只手则将他的头按向自己。他用嘴唇轻易的舔开了Sebastian的牙齿，长驱直入的在对方口腔里翻搅，戏弄着对方舌头的同时还不忘用手在腰间揉捏。

为什么锻炼了那么久，他的腰这么细软——Chris对Sebatians连日来的健身效果在心里打了一个问号。

终于在感受到Sebastian被吓愣住而忘记换气而开始呼吸不畅时，Chris放开了对方嘴唇，有一条细细的银线随着他们分开而从嘴角牵扯出来。

Sebastian因为酒精和刚才接吻的关系，眼神湿漉漉的，他还是不太清楚目前到底发生了什么，为什么Chris会出现在这儿，他不是，不是应该在英国吗？

一不小心把心里疑问说出来的Sebastian彻底再次点燃了Chris的怒火，他看都没看坐在椅子上被吓呆的女人，直接拉着Sebastian走进了那是卫生间。

Sebastian的脑子还在被酒精折磨着，他感觉浑身都轻飘飘的，而且热，混乱的大脑还是没有整理出目前的实际状况，直到Chris把他拉进一间宽大的厕所隔间，并他抵在厕所的隔断板上，他才刚刚意识到目前的状况似乎不是太好，“Chris……嗯…你怎么了，为什么你看上去很生气？”

迷糊状态的Sebastian说话声音也变得软绵绵的，必须凑的很近才能听清对方到底说了什么，但如此进的距离能让Chris数清对方睫毛数量同时感受对方带着酒气的呼吸声。这让Chris开始注意起今天Sebastian的打扮了。  
在相对明亮的灯光下，Chris看清了自己的爱人今天穿了什么。性感的T恤还有紧身裤？

Chris完全不想承认这身衣服看上去真的，该死的适合他的sweetest kid。

但这对浇熄Chris的怒火似乎并无帮助，尤其是面前的家伙还不忘火上浇油的问他为什么要生气。

Chris直吻上了对方的颈部，同时用手揉捏着对方明显比自己离开时厚实了的胸肌，同时反问对方，“是不是我一不在你就穿成这样出门？嗯？”

“嗯啊…Chris……”Sebastian不自禁的呻吟起来，他感觉口干舌燥，不停伸出舌头舔弄嘴唇似乎并没有让情况好转，他感觉全身更热了，本能的贴向体温相对较低的Chris。

软绵的呻吟声和和犯规的小动作让本来只是逗逗的Sebastian的Chris，感觉下腹硬了起来。

“Sebby，我现在带你回家？”Chris觉得自己应该停下来，夜店的卫生间可不是个适合做爱的好地方，哪怕是众多名人汇集私密性极好的Eleven也不行。

但Sebastian似乎总有打破Chris原则的特殊技巧。

“我想要你，Chris，我好热……”Sebastian用手勾住Chris的脖子，用头和身体磨蹭着对方。

“Sebby……”搂着Sebastian腰的手因为对方磨蹭而开始向下，揉搓起了对方圆润的臀瓣同时对方传来的热气似乎也让Chris感觉浑身燥热了起来。

当Sebastian再一次软软的喊着Chris时，叫做Chris的家伙终于露出了本性。

 

下

 

Chris再次用嘴唇堵住了Sebastian被自己舔的红润的嘴唇。他一只手解开了Sebastian的皮带，然后在对方的配合下将其长裤褪到了小腿的位置，“Sebby，你最好别再穿这么紧的裤子了，”Chris用双手隔着内裤揉捏这对方圆润的臀瓣，“太难脱了。”他说着又开始用嘴隔着衣服啃咬着Sebastian的乳头。

Sebastian被Chris抵在门板上，身体的重点部位都被对方掌控在手里，胸口的敏感处被对方咬的又肿又疼，但快感却一丝没少的传递给了他下面的小兄弟。已经开始流出前液的阴茎让Sebastian更加渴望被Chris爱抚，他渴望对方剥掉自己的内裤，把手直接放进来，而不是被这层该死的薄薄棉织品隔靴搔痒。等的不耐烦的Sebastian决定自己满足自己，却被对方打断了手。

“Sebby，你这样是要受到惩罚的。”

Chris饱含欲望的嗓音在Sebastian的耳边回荡，这让处于被惩罚位置的Sebastian觉得下半身更加难受了。Sebastian能感觉到自己内裤的前端已经被他自己的前液湿透了。在欲望的折磨下，他脸颊发红，眼睛像是能滴水般看着Chris，被拍开的手有攀上了男人宽阔的肩膀，紧紧的靠着对方的身体摩擦着，裸露的胸膛蹭着对方的衣料，下面的欲望也更加贴紧对方的碰触。他趴在Chris的耳边难耐的呻吟着，“嗯…啊…Chris…我…我想要你……”在他完成句子希望对方给予他直接的抚慰前，Chris已经被着带着浓重情欲的软绵嗓音弄的忍不住了。

接下来Sebastian就感觉自己被对方从身体上剥了下来并被翻身按在了隔间壁上。上面冰冷的触感让他瑟缩了一下，有些委屈的喊了一声Chris的名字，意料之外的得到对方粗重得喘息声。

Chris一只手伸进Sebastian内裤，熟练得撸起了他得阴茎并不是得刺激着他得阴囊，另一只手则解开自己得腰带和裤子拉链让自己得阴茎释放了出来，之后变用手固定着他的腰，从身后用自己的阴茎在隔着内裤磨蹭着已经开始有些湿润的穴口。

“嗯…啊……”Sebastian感觉下身的快感越来越刺激，他已经顾不得羞耻开始扭动胯部磨蹭起Chris的手了，完全顾不上后方正顶着他穴口的阴茎。

感受到对方热情回应的Chris加快了手上的动作。他想进入Sebastian已经快想疯了，但没有润滑剂的这里让他只能等对方射了之后在捅进去，不然他等Sebby会受伤的。

“啊！唔……哈……”Sebastian终于在一阵哭腔中浑身颤抖的射了出来，高潮过后的他感到大脑的晕眩感似乎好了很多，脑子里的意思开始慢慢回归，他渐渐意识到了自己现在在哪里，自己在做什么。

身后顶着他的东西让Sebastian意识到了什么，他刚想喊Chris的名字，就被粘着精液捅进他屁股的手指弄的变了调，“Chr…啊……”

有了精液的润滑以及本身因为射精而放松了的身体变的更好的进出，很快手指的数量就增加到了三根，但着和Chris的size比还是差太多了。

“嗯…哈…Chris……”Sebastian用再度染上情欲的声音呼唤着对方，“停…停下来…这里…唔…我们回家…啊…”拒绝的声音在被对方按到体内敏感的一点而变了调，身体也开始追寻着本能似的向后拱这腰。

看着这样湿漉漉主动迎合着自己的Sebastian，Chris终于抽出了手指，双手掰开了Sebastian的臀瓣，磨蹭着已经完全打开了的入口。

后穴传来的空虚感已经磨蹭穴口的麻痒感让Sebastian忍不住回过头来看着站在自己身后的Chris，眼里含水发红的看着Chris的同时，还不忘进行熟悉的舔唇动作。这些诱惑的小动作让Chris完全没有心情在去戏弄对方，他直接变把已经硬到不行的阴茎捅了进去。

“啊…疼…”被进入的满足感夹杂着被撑开的痛感，让Sebastian情不自禁的叫了起来。

Chris也被对方夹的够呛，他一边安慰着Sebastian，“放松，Sebby，你会受伤的。”一边用手抚摸着对方有点软掉的阴茎。

前面传来的快感让本来紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松了起来，Chris开始感觉到自己的阴茎似乎被已经适应了入侵的内壁柔韧的包裹住，他试着来回抽插了几次，每次都顶到了对方身体的敏感点，这样的刺激让肠壁分泌出了更多的液体来方便阴茎的进出。

Chris的动作开始一次比一次用力，进入的也一次比一次更深，被抵在墙上的Sebastain被后穴传来的快感刺激的不断呻吟尖叫。

Sebastian渴望这个，渴望被Chris进入的更深，他的穴口也在更努力的吞吐真对范的阴茎，从结合处穿出的啧啧声色情的让他全身都更加兴奋了，他把Chris吸的更紧。Chris不顾他因快感洗礼而发出求饶的哽咽而进出的越来越快，同时每一下都几乎全部抽出再狠狠顶入他体内的敏感点，他甚至无法组成完整的句子，只能任由对方操弄。

 

快感的积累终于到到了顶峰，Sebastian最终被操的达到了第二次高潮，但Chris丝毫没有要射的意思，这让逐渐开始感觉到腰疼的Sebastian有些支持不住了，这时候他听到了有人进入卫生间的声音。Chris却在这个时候狠狠顶了他一下，突然的快感让Sebastian只能靠咬紧自己的手背而不让自己呻吟出声。

“Sebby，有人进来了……”Chris低下身体，紧贴着Sebastian的背包，同时伸出舌头舔弄着Sebastian 的耳廓。

“嗯…别，别这样…唔……”Sebastian的拒绝却换来Chris下半身的更用的顶弄。

看着Sebastian咬红了自己的手，Chris有些心疼，但因为有人进来而开始紧缩的内壁让他等不下去了，尤其进来的人丝毫并不是为了解决需要某些生理需要而是更像是进来找人。  
虽然Chris想赶走他们，但他也不想对方听到Sebastian的叫声，那是属于他一个人的。

Chris掰过了Sebastian的头，下半身再次律动起来的同时用吻堵住了对方的呻吟。

但效果并不像他预期的那么好，依旧有细碎的呻吟从嘴角流泻了出来，越来越强烈的快感让两人开始肆无忌惮起来，Sebastian的呻吟是那么的好听，Chris想听他即将高潮时的声音，他想听他喊他的名字。

外面的人丝毫也发现了有什么不对，而在Chris彻底失控前离开了充满情欲味道的卫生间，关门的声音开启了Chris凶狠的抽插开关，伴随着Sebastian略显尖锐的呜咽声，俩人同时达到了高潮。

 

end

事后的Tobby和Charles表示，他们再也不想去厕所找Sebastian了。Chris被Sebastian惩罚睡了一周的沙发。

奇怪的是，没人想知道这是为什么。


End file.
